peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lila
Lila is a very minor female character in the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. Snoopy was once her pet and spent some of his early days in her house, until she was forced to return Snoopy to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm by the landlord. Personality Due to her lack of appearances, Lila's personality is largely unknown. However, she and Snoopy are known to have had a great time during his days as one of Lila's pets. She was devastated when the landlord told her to remove Snoopy. She never forgets the joy Snoopy brought her during his time as her pet and best friend even after their separation. Even after she buys a cat, Lila still misses Snoopy very much. Physical appearance Lila has blond hair that reaches down a little past her shoulders. She has a purple headband with a bow-tie on top. Her garment is unknown in the strip, but she could be wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants (Or a long-sleeved dress-shirt.). However, in the animated specials, she has a green dress in Snoopy's flashbacks and a purple one in the present day. History The name "Lila" first appears in the strip from February 17, 1968 in which Charlie Brown points out to Snoopy that, although he received valentines from many different girls, he did not get one from Lila. Snoopy briefly becomes upset, believing that his former owner does not love him anymore. The character would be referred to again in a series of comic strips which ran between June 3 and June 8, 1968. At the beginning of the series of strips, Snoopy receives a letter from Lila in which she says that she is coming to visit. Snoopy cannot bear the emotional pain of seeing Lila again and hides in his doghouse until she has gone. The character made her first (and only) appearance in the strip on August 24, 1968, as part of a series of strips which originally ran between August 20 and August 31 of that year. The storyline begins with Snoopy receiving another letter from Lila, which he is at first reluctant even to open. When Snoopy finally opens the letter, he discovers that Lila is in the hospital and goes to see her. Charlie Brown, who has no idea who Lila is, finds Snoopy's behavior very confusing. Linus tells his friend that he has done some research and has found out who the girl is. In the strip from August 30, 1968, Linus reveals that Lila was Snoopy's original owner, having bought the young beagle at the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm. Lila loved Snoopy very much but her family, who lived in an apartment building, decided that they could not keep him. Snoopy was returned to the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm and was subsequently bought by Charlie Brown. Lila appears in the second Peanuts movie, Snoopy Come Home (1972), which itself was an adaptation of the above-mentioned storyline, and in the TV special Snoopy's Reunion (1991). She was voiced by Johanna Baer in 1972 and Megan Parlen in 1991. Gallery Lilaandsnoopy.jpg|Lila in Snoopy, Come Home Snoop10.jpg|Lila in Snoopy's Reunion Snoopy & Lila.jpg|Sketches of Lila and Snoopy Trivia *Lila is one of the many Peanuts characters to appear in the video game Snoopy's Street Fair, in which she owns a chocolate booth. *Lila bears a slight resemblance to Janice Emmons, another girl seen hospitalized. Category:Lila Category:Snoopy Category:Girls